Une course contre la montre
by lemonjess69
Summary: Un speed dating est organisé pour la St-Valentin au lycée de Forks. Bella est poussée à y aller étant célibataire depuis trop longtemps...  OS Concours


**LES RÊVES PEUVENT TOUJOURS DEVENIR REALITE ? – OS Concours**  
Le titre de votre OS : Une course contre la montre.  
Le nom de l'auteur : Jess

Bêta : LN-10

Disclaimer : les personnages utilisés dans cet OS ne m'appartiennent pas car ils sont la propriété de S. M. et moi je joue avec pour mon propre plaisir.

Pour participer ou lire les autres OS du concours rendez-vous sur :  
h t t p : / / dream- -world . forumactif . com /

* * *

.

Dix-huit heures, il était l'heure de partir et de laisser le resto entre les mains d'Angy, ma gérante. J'avais un, non, des rendez-vous ce soir… Ma nouvelle amie et sa sœur m'avaient prise au piège avec cette soirée. Si je m'attendais à cela pour un soir de St-Valentin. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ça tombe un vendredi cette année ? Pour te faire jouer le tour par ces deux chipies qui répétaient sans cesse : qu'à mon âge il était temps que je trouve la perle rare pour combler tous mes besoins. Il m'était impossible de répliquer avec elles puisqu'elles avaient réponse à tout et que l'une était mariée et l'autre fiancée.

-Bella… Alice et Rosalie t'attendent impatiemment, me dit Angela en me les pointant du doigt au travers du réchaud.

Effectivement Alice trépignait d'impatience et Rosalie commençait à taper du pied nerveusement.

Je pris mon manteau et remerciai Angela de rester plus tard ce soir puisqu'elle avait sacrifié sa soirée en amoureux avec Ben, pour moi. Elle me gratifia d'un magnifique sourire et me poussa vers la porte de la cuisine pour m'en faire sortir de force.

Au moment où je poussai la porte, une tornade s'abattit sur moi en me disant que je devais faire vite.

En sortant du restaurant, je reçus une rafale de vent glacial, accompagnée de petits flocons de neige en plein visage. Je déteste l'hiver ! La chaleur me manque tellement. Pas le temps de réfléchir que déjà Rosalie me poussait dans ma camionnette et s'assoyait côté passager pendant qu'Alice prenait la Mercedes de ma passagère pour nous suivre jusqu'à chez moi.

-Pas trop nerveuse pour ce soir? Me demanda-t-elle avec un sourire diabolique aux lèvres.

-Tu parles d'une question, Rose. Je suis terrorisée à l'idée de rencontrer des hommes de cette manière, lui répondis-je en crispant mes mains sur le volant.

-Arrête de t'en faire, dans le pire des cas, aucune personne ne sera intéressante et tu reviendras de cette soirée toujours célibataire. Ça te sera familier de toute manière, rajouta-t-elle avec un ton de relance, pensant me faire réagir à cette remarque.

C'était blessant mais pourquoi embarquer dans son jeu ? Dans le fond, elle ne voulait pas être froide mais juste me faire voir la vérité qui était là, en face de moi. Je haussai les épaules en jetant un coup d'œil dans mon rétroviseur pour vérifier qu'Alice nous suivait toujours.

En arrivant à la maison, elles me prirent en charge. Je fus envoyée à la douche qui se voulait rapide et revêtis mon peignoir avant d'aller les rejoindre dans ma chambre.

Une magnifique robe bustier bleue nuit, se trouvait étendue sur mon** lit**.

-Alice…, commençai-je en voulant répliquer mon mécontentement.

-Non, non, non, Bella Swan. Tu dois te trouver un Valentin ce soir et tu dois être à ton avantage. Tu me remercieras pour la robe plus tard, me coupa le lutin en affichant son plus grand sourire.

Ceci voulait dire : Bella, la ferme ! Apprécie et tu verras que j'ai raison.

Bah oui ! Mais ce n'était pas toujours le cas, malgré qu'Alice aimait y croire.

Rosalie m'assoyait devant la coiffeuse, alors qu'Alice sortait tout son attirail pour me rendre présentable. Je ne pouvais critiquer, puisque… j'avais toujours tort et elles raison, lorsque le sujet « AMOUR » apparaissait dans nos conversations. Ce que j'évitais le plus possible.

-Bon… il nous reste une heure pour te coiffer et te maquiller avant que tu ne te rendes au **Lycée**, m'annonça Rosalie sérieusement.

-Tu parles d'un endroit pour rencontrer des gens, une école ! Dis-je tout haut ce que je pensais tout bas.

-Hey! Ne dis pas ça. C'est à cet endroit qu'Alice et moi avons rencontré nos hommes, protesta Rosalie en me tirant une couette de cheveux dans le but de la friser au fer.

-Ok… ok…, soupirai-je en relevant les yeux vers le ciel. Au fait, je n'ai jamais vu où il était situé ce Lycée, ajoutai-je en souhaitant me sauver de cette soirée.

-On va aller te conduire jusqu'à la porte, tu n'auras qu'à nous suivre, proposa rapidement Alice.

Je te déteste petite lutine quand tu agis ainsi, pensai-je en serrant les mâchoires au point d'en avoir mal. Respire, expire, respire, expire avant d'exploser.

Après quarante-cinq minutes, elles finirent ENFIN. Oui, le résultat était agréable à voir, mais pas vêtue d'une robe de chambre. Alice me tendit mes vêtements en me disant d'aller les enfiler tout en faisant attention à ma coiffure.

Je jetai un œil à la glace en ajustant ma robe. S.U.B.L.I.M.E. Pour une fois, je me trouvais belle.

En ouvrant la porte, il y avait Alice d'un côté me tendant une parure en **or** ainsi que ses accessoires et de l'autre, Rose avec des bottes noires à talons. Je faillis m'étouffer avec ma salive en les voyant.

-Pas de discussion, tu vas être en retard, me dit Rosie sur un ton qui se voulait sans appel.

Je mis le tout. L'équilibre, là-dessus, n'était pas à son maximum. J'allais m'étendre de tout mon long avant la fin de cette soirée, j'en étais sûre.

Alice me donna mon manteau en vitesse et je sortis affronter le froid et la neige. En route, je me demandai ce que j'allais faire là-bas. L'envie de faire demi-tour me traversa l'esprit, mais j'en connaissais deux qui m'auraient fait la gueule pendant des lustres. J'abandonnai l'idée. Dix minutes après avoir quitté la maison, Rosalie tourna dans un stationnement, du coup je vis le Lycée. Je poussai un soupir, tournai derrière Rose et me stationnai. Je sortis de ma camionnette et me dirigeai vers l'entrée, là où les filles m'attendaient dans la voiture.

-N'oublie pas de nous appeler demain pour tout nous raconter, me dit Alice en abaissant sa fenêtre rapidement.

J'eus tout juste le temps de lui dire oui qu'elle remonta sa fenêtre avec un grand sourire et je vis la voiture s'éloigner.

Partir ou entrer, maintenant que mes deux sorcières avaient disparu ?

Je pris mon courage et entrai.

Deux personnes étaient à l'accueil. On me demanda mon nom et m'épingla un numéro sur ma robe. Une dame me proposa de me conduire jusqu'au gymnase. J'acceptai, ne connaissant pas l'endroit. Mes mains devinrent moites, ma respiration s'accéléra, mais malgré tout, mes jambes me défiaient d'avancer d'un pas incertain. À l'entrée, se trouvait une immense banderole annonçant le « Speed dating, version St-Valentin ». En traversant les portes, un homme me prit en charge et me dirigea vers la table numéro sept. J'étais la dernière au bout.

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours. Plusieurs décorations représentant la St-Valentin étaient disposées un peu partout dans la salle. Plusieurs tables avec en leur centre un minuscule bouquet de **fleurs** et six femmes plus ou moins âgées les unes les autres étaient présentes. Une autre avait été dressée à l'écart, où l'on retrouvait une** cafetière**, trois bouteilles de **champagne** ainsi que des verres et des coupes.

L'horloge du gymnase indiqua dix-neuf heures cinquante-cinq. Mon cœur s'accéléra à la pensée qu'il était bientôt l'heure de voir ces hommes. Jamais je n'avais fait cela. Il fallait que j'aie perdu toute dignité pour me retrouver ici.

Positive Bella ! Me martela ma conscience.

Un homme blond pris un micro et nous souhaita la bienvenue tout en nous expliquant comment allait se dérouler notre soirée. Les indications étaient claires : il était obligatoire de garder notre anonymat et de ne fonctionner que par nos numéros. D'être courtoise, d'en apprendre le plus possible sur la personne face à nous sans entrer dans sa vie privée. Avant de reposer le micro, il ajouta que les hommes avaient sept minutes par table avant de changer. Et que si une personne nous intéressait à la fin de la soirée, d'en faire part à l'un des membres du personnel et qu'il s'occuperait de nous faire parvenir les coordonnées personnelles, quelques jours plus tard. Il termina en nous souhaitant à toutes un bon «speed dating ».

Vingt heures. Les portes du gymnase s'ouvrirent et j'y vis entrer sept hommes. Trois têtes blanches, un jeune ayant limite dix-huit ans et les trois derniers se situaient dans ma braguette d'âge, soit la fin vingtaine. Par contre, au premier coup d'œil, aucun ne m'attira vraiment, OK, je n'avais pas eu le temps de bien les regarder…

Le premier qui s'assit en face de moi, fut l'une des têtes blanches. Dès le premier coup d'œil, nous savions que cela ne cliquait pas et que nos âges ne correspondaient pas. Il était plus vieux que mon père et me disait rechercher une femme mûre ayant de l'expérience et dont la famille était terminée. C'est parce que je n'avais pas encore commencé la mienne… Je fus tout de même courtoise et lui parlai vaguement de moi, il avait l'air de s'en ficher en jetant des regards furtifs à la table voisine, une dame plus appropriée pour lui y était.

-Messieurs, veuillez maintenant prendre place à la table voisine située à votre gauche, merci, entendis-je dans les enceintes.

Au tour du plus jeune. Il me confirma qu'il avait dix-huit ans et qu'il recherchait des femmes d'expérience de mon âge. Il essayait de me sortir le grand jeu, je n'avais qu'une envie : pouffer de rire. Cela en était pathétique ! Lorsque ce fit mon tour de lui parler de moi, je lui en dis encore moins qu'au précédent. Il me paraissait déçu, mais malgré toute ma bonne volonté à être courtoise envers lui, j'étais incapable de répondre à ses attentes.

À nouveau, la voix de l'homme retentit dans les enceintes, invitant les hommes à changer de place.

Je rayai sur ma liste les numéros sept et un. Au tour du deux.

Il n'était pas laid, mais pas une beauté extravagante non plus. Il m'apprit qu'il avait vingt-huit ans, un an de plus que moi. Il était agent d'assurance dans la région. Tout en me parlant, il voulut me prendre la main mais je la retirai au dernier moment. On nous avait dit que le touché physique était permis lorsqu'une personne souhaitait nous faire savoir qu'il s'intéressait à nous. Je n'aimais pas son comportement, il me parlait comme si j'étais déjà sienne et me parlait de ses rêves, me laissant très peu parler.

Monsieur blondinet parut déçu lorsque la voix leur indiqua la fin des sept minutes et qu'ils devaient changer de table.

Le quatrième était à nouveau une tête blanche qui ne cherchait qu'à regarder dans mon décolleté. Il me faisait savoir qu'il me voulait dans son lit. Pas question ! J'allais devoir informer le personnel que s'il cherchait à me revoir, je refusais, quitte à leur faire un procès. Ce fût la plus longue rencontre que j'avais eue à subir depuis le début. Lorsqu'il me posa des questions, je répondis ce qu'Alice aurait répondu. Donc, tout était faux.

-Messieurs, il est temps prendre place à la table voisine située à votre gauche, merci, entendis-je dans les enceintes.

ENFIN, me suis-je écriée intérieurement.

Le cinquième fut la dernière tête blanche. Il me sourit gentiment, me dit qu'il était veuf depuis deux ans et me parla comme un père. L'alchimie passait bien entre nous, mais comme un papa avec sa fille. Au lieu de me faire parler, il me fit savoir ce qu'il pensait des autres candidats. Tous des ringards, qui ne voulaient que du sexe ou se prouver qu'ils étaient encore « IN » avec la gente féminine. Le seul qu'il me conseillait et avec une certaine réserve, était le prochain, le numéro cinq. Il me tapota la main gentiment en me souhaitant bonne chance juste avant qu'il ne soit appelé à changer de place.

Je biffai rapidement les numéros, deux, trois et quatre. Il ne restait que les cinq et six.

La nervosité s'empara de moi et je me mis à mordiller ma lèvre inférieure lorsque je croisai ses yeux verts. Il avait les cheveux courts, cuivrés et il me semblait nerveux lui aussi en y passant souvent les mains. Nous n'avons pas échangé énormément, tant nous étions perdus dans le regard de l'autre. Il réussit à me dire, qu'il adorait écouter Debussy en temps de crise – moi aussi ! –, qu'il était de retour au pays depuis peu et qu'il aimait me voir rougir.

Étant de nature réservée, je posai ma main à plat sur la table ne le touchant pas malgré l'envie qui me brûlait. Pour toute réponse, de son pouce, il me dessina un cercle sur le dessus. Je fus déroutée lorsque nos peaux entrèrent en contact puisqu'une qu'une décharge traversa mon être. Un sourire fut échangé, puis ce fut le tour du prochain participant.

Il prit place et je ne l'écoutai que vaguement. Je me sentais vide, comme si l'on venait de me départir d'une partie importante de moi. Je devais me reconcentrer sur l'homme devant moi. Il me semblait être d'une autre nationalité, me disait vouloir des enfants… La suite ne fut que murmure lorsque mon regard croisa celui du bel Apollon à la table suivante. Je craquai en voyant le sourire en coin qu'il m'adressait. Mais, rapidement, son sourire quitta ses lèvres, après avoir posé ses yeux sur mon avant-bras.

Je revins à la réalité et vis que l'homme face à moi, me caressait le bras du bout des doigts. Je retirai vivement mon bras de la table et lui fis comprendre le plus poliment possible que rien ne se produirait entre nous et qu'il avait été trop loin.

Le jeu prit fin, - ENFIN! Ils nous invitèrent à prendre un café ou une coupe de champagne avant de quitter. N'étant pas intéressée, j'allai voir un membre du personnel qui avait une liste en main.

-Bonsoir, je désirais vous aviser que si je reçois l'appel ou un courriel des candidats trois et six, je porte plainte. C'est clair? Demandai-je avec de la colère dans la voix.

-O… Oui, mademoiselle j'en prends note, me dit le jeune préposé, mal à l'aise.

-Désolée, mais j'ai eu des mauvaises expériences avec eux, par contre j'aimerais bien avoir les coordonnées du numéro cinq, ajoutai-je plus posément.

-Parfait. Je vous envoie cela d'ici peu, me dit-il avec un léger sourire.

Voyant les participants se diriger vers la table où se situaient les breuvages, il m'invita à rejoindre les autres. Je déclinai l'offre gentiment en m'apercevant que le numéro cinq n'y était plus. Je prétextai, me lever tôt demain pour le boulot.

J'allai chercher mon manteau et sorti affronter la tempête qui s'abattait désormais sur Forks.

Joyeuse St-Valentin Bella, me dis-je en marchant difficilement en direction de ma camionnette.

Je démarrai ma camionnette et sortis pour enlever toute cette neige accumulée. Avant de me mettre au chaud dans l'habitacle, j'entendis un bruit de moteur en panne puis un coup violent qui provenait de l'intérieur d'une des voitures. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil aux voitures et vis une silhouette dans une Volvo grise. J'allai vers la voiture et toquai à la vitre du conducteur. L'homme retira rapidement les mains de son visage et me dévisagea. C'était lui…

Il ouvrit la portière.

-Besoin d'aide ? Lui demandai-je poliment.

-La batterie est morte et mon téléphone portable ne fonctionne pas ici, j'aurais dû le prévoir, dit-il mécontent de lui.

-Je pourrais vous offrir de vous amener à la cabine la plus proche, mais je réside bien avant la première, répondis-je mal à l'aise tout à coup.

-Non, merci. Je vais voir si quelqu'un à l'intérieur ne pourrait pas m'aider, me dit-il plus gentiment.

-C'est comme vous voulez, mais mon offre tient toujours, lui dis-je avant de m'éloigner lentement de la portière pour le laisser sortir.

Je retournai à ma camionnette et sursautai en poussant un cri lorsque l'on toqua à la vitre côté passager. Il était là, frigorifié. J'en déduisis qu'il avait finalement accepté mon offre.

Il était pratiquement vingt et une heures trente lorsque j'entrai chez moi et lui tendis l'annuaire téléphonique ainsi que le téléphone. Il appela plusieurs garages sans jamais de réponse. Il était trop tard. Je détestais cette ville, aucun service disponible 24h.

-Maintenant que vous êtes au chaud, désirez-vous passer la nuit ici dans la chambre d'ami et vous réessayerez demain, lui dis-je en lui pointant le téléphone.

-Je ne veux pas user de votre hospitalité vous savez, me dit-il en glissant ses doigts dans sa chevelure mouillée par la neige.

-C'est décidé, donnez-moi votre manteau, je vais le ranger et prenez place au salon, l'invitai-je en lui accordant un sourire.

Il était installé au salon, m'attendant.

Je lui proposai un café qu'il accepta et me parla de lui. Il s'appelait Edward et il avait 29 ans. C'était un Marine qui venait d'entrer au pays après un an d'absence. Il était ici pour une période d'un an et demi, avant de savoir s'il repartait ou non en mission. Il ne demeurait pas à Forks mais à Port Angeles, non loin de la base. Il avait été à ce speed dating puisqu'il avait été inscrit là par son frère et sa belle-sœur. Mais n'avait pas abordé le pourquoi de ce geste.

Je lui parlai un peu de moi, mon arrivée récente à Forks, mon restaurant que j'avais ouvert et le pourquoi j'avais été à cette rencontre était en fait dû à l'inscription que mes deux sorcières avaient faite dans mon dos. Il avait rigolé de voir que notre raison était similaire.

En bonne compagnie, je n'avais pas vu l'heure passer. Plus de minuit et je travaillais demain. Je lui montrai où était située la chambre d'ami et la salle de bain. Dans la chambre, j'allumai la lampe et ouvrit les draps. Inconsciemment un mauvais souvenir me revint en mémoire. C'était lorsque Jacob m'avait laissée ici, dans cette chambre, me disant ressentir plus de l'amitié que de l'amour pour moi. Il m'avait profondément blessée avec ses propos. En me relevant, j'avais les yeux plein d'eau.

-C'est à cause d'un homme n'est-ce pas ? Me demanda Edward en relevant mon visage vers lui.

-Ce n'est rien, lui dis-je en essuyant la larme qui roulait sur ma joue.

-C'est qu'il n'a rien compris et qu'il ne vous méritait pas, me dit-il en m'enlaçant pour me consoler.

Je fus surprise mais ne fis rien pour me séparer de lui. J'aimais ce contact.

-Euh… Je crois que l'on ferait mieux de se séparer, me dit-il subitement.

-Pourquoi? Et si je n'en avais pas envie, lui dis-je en caressant son dos par-dessus sa chemise et son tee-shirt.

-Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir me retenir bien longtemps, me dit-il, ça fait quinze mois que je n'ai pas eu de femme dans les bras. Tu ne peux pas imaginer tout ce qui ce passe dans ma tête, murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

Bizarrement, ce qu'il me disait m'excitait. J'étais célibataire depuis quatre mois, mon corps parlait, autant que son érection que je ressentais sur mon bas-ventre.

-Dis m'en une, osai-je lui demander.

-Je te prendrais contre un **mur, **je ne peux te garantir la douceur, puisque tu m'excites trop Bella, me dit-il d'une voix rauque.

-Et si c'est ce que je veux, répondis-je en lui mordillant l'oreille.

-Oh, mon Dieu ! Murmura-t-il, troublé, avant de capturer ma bouche fougueusement.

Il mit un terme à notre fusion.

-Déshabille-toi, m'ordonna-t-il, haletant, en enlevant sa chemise et son tee-shirt.

La vue de son torse nu me laissait sans voix et sans réaction. Il était beau et musclé comme un Dieu. Chaque muscle s'y dessinait à la perfection.

-Ta robe, dit-il en s'attaquant à sa fermeture éclair.

Je me décollai de lui et il entreprit de me débarrasser de ma robe et mes bas de nylon.

Edward s'immobilisa pour me contempler, le rouge me montait aux joues.

-Un ange, dit-il, fasciné.

J'étais devant lui, ne portant que ma culotte en dentelle bleu nuit. Il était bouche bée, devant moi. Ravie de sa réaction, je me sentis encore plus excitée.

Mes mains s'attaquèrent à son boxer. Je le voulais, là, maintenant. Il fit glisser ma culotte, et se débarrassa de son sous-vêtement. J'eus un hoquet de surprise en voyant sa verge. Elle était plus grosse que la moyenne, enfin en comparaison avec les autres gars.

Désireuse d'apaiser le feu qui l'alimentait, je tendis la main vers lui. Ou plutôt, vers une partie précise qui m'attirait comme un aimant.

-Je ne suis pas certain de tenir le coup si tu me touches…

Comme aimantés, mes doigts effleurèrent ce qui me promettait des instants ardents.

-Je risque d'avoir du mal à ne pas toucher avec ce que je vois, lui murmurai-je doucement à l'oreille.

Puis je m'agenouillai devant lui…

Je venais de le prendre en bouche, son membre était doux. J'enroulai ma langue autour de son membre et commençai à l'aspirer doucement. Edward gémissait. Je masturbai le bas de son sexe que je n'arrivais pas à mettre dans ma bouche. Il grogna. Je sentis son sexe gonfler de plus en plus. J'accélérai. Les hanches d'Edward suivaient le même rythme. Il posa ses mains sur mes épaules, pour me repousser doucement.

-Bella, ça fait si longtemps… je suis au bord de l'explosion, réussit-il à me dire.

Ces paroles enflammèrent mon bas-ventre.

-Tu as un préservatif ?

-Dans la poche de mon pantalon.

J'allai le chercher et revins auprès de lui.

Le déroulai sur son pénis. Edward frissonna. Il m'attira vers lui, me caressa les seins en faisant tourner ses pouces sur mes petites pointes dressées.

-Embrasse-moi, Bella, me demanda-t-il dans une plainte quasi inaudible.

Nos lèvres s'entremêlèrent et il me pinça les tétons en même temps, faisant jaillir en moi une vague de plaisir. Lorsqu'il plongea sa langue dans ma bouche, il gémit fortement et m'attira fermement contre lui. Il me fit entrouvrir les jambes en immiscent son genou entre les miens. Il intensifia son baiser puis fit glisser une main au niveau de mon entrejambe, là où j'étais trempée. Il y introduisit un doigt, puis deux. C'était tellement bon… Je me contractai autour de ses doigts tandis que la respiration d'Edward s'accéléra. Je sentis mon orgasme, arriver. Je fermai les yeux, et vis tout plein d'étoiles…

Il me plaqua contre le mur, j'encerclai sa taille de mes jambes et m'agrippai à sa nuque. Il glissa ses mains sous mes fesses pour me soutenir. Il appuya son sexe sur le mien et roula lentement des hanches pour se frotter contre moi. Il s'amusait à stimuler mon clitoris de son érection. À son gémissement je pouvais deviner qu'il appréciait cela tout autant que moi. Il finit sa trajectoire à l'entrée de mon vagin ruisselant de plaisir.

Il me jeta un coup d'œil comme pour avoir mon approbation.

-Ou…

Les mots moururent sur mes lèvres lorsqu'il me pénétra d'un coup de rein puissant, qui m'arracha un cri. Il attendit que je m'adapte à lui. Il raffermit sa prise sur mes fesses pendant que je penchai ma tête vers l'arrière tant la sensation était agréable.

-Continue, l'implorai-je. Continue…

-Bon Dieu que tu es serrée! S'exclama-t-il.

Il se mit à onduler, lentement au début, puis accéléra le mouvement. Il allait et venait en moi, comme transporté par le plaisir qui commençait à se lire sur son visage.

-Désolé, je… je… vais jouir…

Je le sentis succomber à l'extase. Trop tôt pour moi, mais le voir s'extasier ainsi sous la force de ce plaisir, valait la peine d'être vu et vécu avec lui. Un long cri rauque sortit de sa gorge, puis il finit par se taire.

Un long soupir de soulagement lui échappa avant de me regarder dans les yeux.

-Je suis désolé, me répéta-t-il en commençant à se retirer.

Pensant que cela était fini pour ce soir, il se ravisa et revint en moi, comme s'il ne voulait plus en sortir. Je sentis son sexe durcir à nouveau et reprendre un mouvement de va-et-vient.

-Humm…oui …, murmurai-je, surprise.

J'enfonçai mes ongles dans ses épaules en tremblant.

-Je crois que je ne pourrai plus m'arrêter, Bella.

Il glissa son pouce là où nos deux sexes se rencontrèrent et pressa sur mon clitoris. Je me cambrai. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois, et je jouis à mon tour avec une force qui m'arracha un long feulement rauque.

-Wow, c'était trop intense Edward, lui dis-je en déposant mes lèvres sur les siennes.

-Ça te plairait de le refaire ? Me demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers le lit.

Eh bien ! Songeai-je en camouflant mon sourire au creux de son épaule.

La nuit s'annonçait courte…

**~ FIN ~**

* * *

_Les mots en gras sont des mots qui étaient dans une liste obligatoire à utilisé. _

_Je devais en utiliser 5 sur les 16._

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette soirée de St-Valentin._

_Jess_


End file.
